1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to platform devices comprising a surface element upon which a person, equipment or both are supported and more particularly, to platforms in which the build-up of debris and moisture is impeded.
2. Related Art
A platform is a raised deck above a ground surface (e.g., the floor of a building) with open space underneath the deck. The deck is raised by an understructure of horizontal beams and vertical columns. A platform is utilized as a work area and/or to support machinery (e.g., a weighing scale). It is often desirable to have a platform overlying a conveyor that transports articles.
Platforms are used in the food and pharmaceutical industries. When so used, pieces of meat, food, powders and other debris accumulate on the platform; especially, the understructure. The food and pharmaceutical industries require sanitary conditions. The platforms are put through a wash cycle which involves spraying with water or water-based cleaners. The wash cycle is not fully effective in removing debris and sanitizing the platform. Platforms are currently required by law to be Hazardous Analysis of Critical Control Point (“HACCP”) compliant and Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) compliant.
The prior art teaches a platform understructure of horizontal beams made out of square tubing which are connected in a perpendicular configuration to vertical columns that are made out of square tubing. This connection is accomplished through flange plates, nuts and bolts and assembly is labor intensive.
The horizontal beams are oriented such that a top (and a bottom) flat side of the square tube is essentially parallel to the ground surface. This orientation for the horizontal beam is called “lying on flat.” The horizontal beams which are lying on flat are of limited structural strength and several spaced-apart parallel horizontal beams are needed to support wider platforms or platforms bearing heavier loads. The flat surfaces of the horizontal beams which are parallel to the ground surface are collection surfaces for water and debris and are bacterial growth zones.
There is a stiffener bar extending at a 45 degree angle from a vertical column to a mating horizontal beam. The junction between the stiffener bar and vertical column forms a pocket or region called a dead corner. In this dead corner, debris and water collect and the dead corner is a bacterial growth zone. The stiffener bar is connected to beams and columns by flange plates, nuts and bolts and assembly is labor intensive.
Deck plates are welded to spacer runners affixed to the top of horizontal beams. This welding involves long running welds that span the width and/or length of the deck plate. Such long running welds cause thermal expansion of the deck plates and in turning bowing of the plates. This in turn results in areas where water pools and a bacterial growth zone.
Oftentimes, a deck plate overhangs beyond a spacer runner. In such a case, loads on the deck plate impose a cantilever. This in turn results in a bending of the deck plate to create a slide surface for debris to fall into whatever is under the platform; e.g., a conveyor carrying food or pharmaceutical product.
The platform may be provided with a guard rail at its perimeter. Like the understructure, the guard rail is made out of square tubing with horizontal tubes lying on flat and mating with vertical tubes in a perpendicular configuration. Vertical tubes that extend up to or above the top surface of a horizontal tube terminate in a flat end that is essentially parallel to the ground surface. These flat surfaces that are substantially parallel to the ground are collection surfaces for debris and water and a bacterial growth zone.
The platform system of the prior art is unsatisfactory. Assembly of the platform is labor intensive due to the large number of beams, columns and stiffener bars that need to be assembled and the utilization of nuts and bolts to secure beams, columns and stiffener bars. The long running welds to secure Deck Plates to the spacer runners causes thermal expansion and bending of the Deck Plates. This results in a depression which can collect debris and water from washing and be a growth zone for bacteria.
The sanitation of the platform system of the prior art is unsatisfactory. Small pieces of meat, food, powders and debris (collectively referred to as debris) collect on the top flat surface of the horizontal beams, in the gap between spacer runners and Deck Plates and on the horizontal tubes of the guard rail. Debris also collect in dead corners formed between a vertical column and a stiffener bar extending at a 45 degree angle from the vertical column. The wash cycle is ineffective in removing this debris and the wash cycle itself results in a collection of water (or moisture) in these same places. The debris and water are a bacterial growth zone.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a platform that resists water and debris build-up; has increased strength; is easier, quicker and less expensive to assemble; and is HACCP and FDA compliant.
The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the presently known deficiencies in the art.